Weeko
History Weeko was born enslaved to Drow in the Underdark. She had a terrible childhood, enslaved and forced to work to do all the dirty work for her Drow slavers. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but it didn't take long for her to figure out that she had to get the hell out of that place. During a moment of weakness from her captors, she fled into the Underdark, alone, armed only with her fists and dressed in rags. Through sheer luck, she managed to survive long enough to find a tunnel leading out of that dark place. When she emerged, the sun was blinding, but she got used to it somehow and was found by a Shaonti tribe. They tested her out, saw her worth, and finally adopted her as one of their own, naming her Weebo. She was trained and cared for, as a Shaonti warrior, learning to fear magic, especially Drow magic, while learning to fight with an earth breaker and a klar. She also learned to use that rage inside of her to channel it towards her enemies. She was trained into a mighty warrior, but she felt like there was something missing in her life. Thus, she left her tribe with their blessing and started adventuring, as she wanted to explore the world, see what it's all about, so she could make her own vision of the world. Eventually, she wandered at the right spot at the wrong moment, and was dragged into Dark Horizon, where she's hoping to find more about the world and make a name for herself and her tribe. Appearance Tall and slender, Weeko has very tight muscle mass, but still very effective. From her 5'11" tall, she's towering over most other humans, men and women alike. She's always dressed in furs with her chainmail on top and keeps her klar and earth breaker always close at hand. She has piercing glowing cyan eyes, result of the experiments Drow conducted on her family and her. The time she passed outside has made her skin tone darker than most Tormented Humans, but still a lot paler than most normal Humans. Personality Weeko is a hunter and she's passed a lot of time on the road, alone. As such, she's more of a loner and her fighting style shows it. She doesn't count on other people's help and she doesn't ask for it. She will still thank people that help her, as she's been taught to cherish aid from others, but not seek it. She typically goes into the front line and bring down anyone in her way if they refuse to do things peacefully. She knows everything in life is about survival of the fittest and everyone only care about their own survival. She respects strength and feats of battle and will never refuse a good fight. Loves Weeko has two big loves: Hunting and Sailing. She loves the wilderness. She was raised in it, and she's at peace being alone in the wilderness, surviving on her own, hunting down preys to feed and collect bones. She also loves the sea. There's something different about being at sea that really relaxes her. That's why, when working, she spends most of her time as a sailor. When not hunting, sailing or working, she learns new recipes as she loves to cook, especially what she hunted down, and she loves to share it with others. She's not the best cook around, but she always tries to improve. Fears Weeko has a deep fear of magic, and she knows, deep down, that magic corrupts the soul and will eventually always make someone do terrible things to others. She loathes and fears arcane magic above the rest, especially mind-affecting magic. She still fears divine magic some, but can reluctantly accept help from the divine. She also fears the day she'll be enslaved by Drow once more. It was a long time ago, but she knows the threat is still around. She fears elves too, mistrusting them, but she knows they aren't the worst, and that there is redeeming them. But for Drow, there is no mercy. They have to be exterminated. The worst kind of Drow is the spellcasting time, and most of them cast spells. Weeko believes that it is magic that corrupted the Drow so badly. Hobbies When not working or adventuring, Weeko loves to hunt and she loves to cook. She also enjoys turning bones into different artisan items, such as small totems to her God, Gorum, or turn them into weapons. She also loves walking on the beach and collect seashells. Family While Weeko most likely used to have a biological family, that might even still be alive, she knows nothing of them, as the Drow separated her from them at birth. That said, she was adopted by her tribe, the Shriikirri-Quah tribe. She considers them family, but none of them are specifically her parents. All of them are her uncles and aunts, and the younger ones are her brothers and sisters. She has been raised by the community of one of the small villages part of the Shriikirri-Quah tribe. Friends Weeko is seen as a proper member of the Shriikirri-Quah (Hawk Clan). Her tattoos make her easily recognizable as one of the Shaonti and thus tribal people an barbarians typically like her more. She's also quite open to other cultures and thus can make friends with most, even with her asocial nature. Enemies Weeko distrusts and fears elves, more specifically Drow, whom she hate thoroughly. She can tolerate normal Elves but can't trust them. She will never work willingly with a Drow. She also fears spellcasters and distrust any form of magic cast upon her. In a fight, she'll always try to bring down Drow first, spellcasters second. Aspirations Weeko hopes one day she'll manage to find a place to call her own, finding a good partner with whom she could start a family and spread the Shriikirri-Quah culture and customs to her family and community. She also hopes that one day, people will understand that magic is to be forbidden and left alone, and she hopes that Elves may one day redeem themselves fully. Category:Character